The Scent of Flowers (KageHina)
by Elizabeth Diana
Summary: Here's to the boy who told me I smelled as sweet as the roses and was beautiful as the sakura in spring. Here's to the boy who told me all those things after he kissed me under the sky. Here's to me for being a fool. Because roses don't even smell as sweet and like cherry blossoms,we only lasted for so long. Though I don't know why I still smell flowers when I'm near them. Kagehina
The Scent of Flowers

Summary: Here's to the boy who told me I smelled as sweet as the roses and was beautiful as the sakura in spring. Here's to the boy who told me all those things after he kissed me under the blanket of twinkling stars. Here's to me for believing every single thing he told me, whispering them before I go to bed. Here's to me for being a fool. Because roses don't even smell as sweet and like cherry blossoms, we only lasted a season. Though I don't know why I still smell flowers whenever I'm near them. KageHina flower shop AU.

(An apology for the IwaOi trolling. Will be re-written soon.)

It was ironic how it Kageyama took so long to confess and Hinata answered in a matter of a few seconds. It was back in the little flower shop that the orange-haired boy had owned. Few people only came there, faces he would see but never remember except one.

The day was still cold, in the middle of February. Nevertheless, the sun was still present, making the red roses and white tulips in full vibrant colour. There was an array of them in display, attracting some customers. Another attraction was the owner's cheerful personality and passion for his work that made you want to come back just to see his smile. Hinata Shoyo was his name.

On this particular day, a raven-haired boy was walking on the quiet streets, enjoying the silence of the early mornings. He happened to pass by that cute little shop that was quite famous. He didn't really intend to stop and give a look as he had no reason to buy some anyway, but he sure wished he had a reason. The flowers on display were eye-catching and they just looked so perfect. He reached a hand to one of the petals feeling it's smooth texture.

"Is there any particular flower that you'd like?" A voice suddenly asked, startling the other boy.

The boy who asked was short; he had messy orange hair and soft brown eyes that shone under the sun. "N-no, not really, I just.." the other tried to reply, not handling social interactions very well. "Are you the owner's kid?"

The once happy expression turned into a frown and a pout as he crossed his arms. "Arghhh! My name's Hinata Shoyo, the _owner_ of this shop." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, uh.. sorry. I'm Kageyama Tobio." Kageyama replied, oblivious to the fact that he had just insulted Hinata.

"Hmm.. do you even know anything about flowers?" Hinata asked in a challenging voice.

Kageyama smirked. "Tch, of course I do. Dumbass." He replied.

"Tell me."

"Roses are red, violets are blue.."

"What the hell?!"

And so, their love story began with flowers and a sprinkle of pointless arguments.

It was finally starting to warm up near the end of May, and so were the two. Kageyama visited almost every single day just to hang around. Where he found the time to do it was questionable though.

The day was quite busy as they both barely had enough time to talk with all the customers coming in, requesting some arrangements. When it was approaching night time, Hinata decided to close for the day.

"You actually stayed with me the whole day." Hinata said in disbelief. Surely kageyama had some sort of job or any other important things that he could be doing rather than staying in the shop all day.

Kageyama's eyes widened. "Well I didn't have anything to do anyway." He muttered quietly, a faint blush spread on his cheeks.

"Thanks Anyway." Hinata said quickly, locking the entrance door. As he set out to fold the rack that was outside, he didn't hear anything else from Kageyama. "Hey, are you still alive or something? I mean I won't be surprised if you suddenly forget to breathe though."

"Oi! Shut up. I'm not as stupid as you."

"What did you say?!" he turned around to face him.

The days continued on like this, Kageyama stayed with him until closing time, as they walked home occasionally buying some snacks from the nearby store. That is until one day, Kageyama couldn't resist but touch his ball of sunshine under the twinkling night sky.

More days continued, passing away quickly as they would share a kiss or two followed by loud laughter, mostly from Hianta's part. Sometimes, Kageyama came over to his house, telling him things Hinata never would have thought to hear him say.

 _"_ _You're as beautiful as the sakura in spring."_

 _"_ _You smell as sweet as the roses."_

 _"_ _I love you."_

April and May ended but Hinata never questioned why he didn't see Kageyama's face appear at the transparent front door in the beginning of June. He just continued work, stopping by his display of red roses to pick one up and sniff it.

 _It had no particular smell._

He looked outside to see the pink cherry blossoms were replaced with lush green leaves.

 _All of the sakura had fallen._

Hinata's heart tightened. He knew he was a fool, but it wasn't like Kageyama lied to him, with the exception of the rose part.

Maybe he was like sakura, maybe _they_ were like sakura, because..

 _"_ _We could never last that long."_

 _I guess even his smile couldn't bring everything back._


End file.
